


5 People who Knew Dean Winchester Was Gay

by straight_as_a_curly_fry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Jo speaks like one word though, basically a lot of people walking in on Dean having sex, kind of, sabriel is briefly mentioned at the very very end so it's not really worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight_as_a_curly_fry/pseuds/straight_as_a_curly_fry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically what the title says, five people who knew Dean was gay. I'm so sorry for inflicting my writing upon you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 People who Knew Dean Winchester Was Gay

Coming Out

 

John Winchester

Dean never meant to come out to his dad. He kind of figured he would die some horrible hunter's death with his dad none the wiser, but alas he supposed that somebody out there had different plans; because here he was in some back alley with some guys dick down his throat, and John staring at him with wide eyes.

Dean pushed the guy back quickly, and stood up, "D-dad," he stuttered. The other guy looked like he might faint for a second, but his need to pull his pants up overpowered his shock; he did however turn bright red as he scrambled to get dressed.

"Get out of here!" snarled John, and the teen went running out of the alley without so much as a second look.

Dean flinched and closed his eyes as his father stormed towards him, waiting for John to bark out some orders, or slap him, but nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes, and looked around the now empty alley-way in shock. 

When he got back to the hotel, his dad wasn't there either, but there was a note on his bed, and a plastic bag. He opened the bag, and nearly fell backwards in shock before quickly grabbing the note.

Dean

Sorry for 'cockblocking' you, but that's not exactly the kind of thing I want  
to see my son doing. I don't care if you're gay, or bi, or whatever it is you kids  
call it these days, but next time get a hotel room, or at least come back to ours  
and put a sock on your door. You never know who could be in those back alleys.  
Be safe, and that's the only advice I'm going to give you, because we are never  
mentioning this again.

John

Dean laughed out loud, feeling kind of bewildered, and then shoved the bag of condoms his father had given him into his duffel bag.

 

'That girl from high school'

Everybody at Willowdale High knew that Dean Winchester was a womanizer, of course all the girls denied having done the deed, but with that many rumours? Well, let's just say they were surprised there weren't a truckload of baby-winchesters running around. Dean found the rumours hilarious of course (and so did John when he heard, but they still weren't talking about that night, so neither of them mentioned why), and figured that if it was helping his bad-boy reputation, he mine-as-well let them continue. Besides, it wasn't hurting him, so why should he be bothered with it?

There was one bad thing about his reputation though, was that every once in a while some girl thought he'd be an easy lay, and decided to make the first move. One of such girls was Eliza Cameron, and while Dean knew she was gunning for him, he had no clue that she'd decided the best way to get him, was to pull him into a janitor's closet in the middle of the school-day.

"Hey Dean," she purred as she shut the door.

"Hello Eliza," he scowled, "Any reason in particular I was just manhandled into a janitor's closet, or do you just enjoy assaulting people?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, and pressed herself up against him, "I want you Dean, and when I want something, I get it."

Dean tried to squirm away from her, "Not now Eliza!" he hissed, "I'm not doing this with you!"

The girl only pouted though, and trailed a finger up his side, "Don't play hard to get," she said, "We both know that you want me."

"No Eliza," Dean snarked, "I really don't, now let me go!"

"What?" she asked, "So you'll fuck every other girl, just not me? Is that it? You think I'm ugly?"

Dean noticed the beginning of tears in her eyes, and panicked, "No!" he protested, "That's not it at all… and I haven't fucked any of the girls at this school."

Eliza froze, "You haven't?"

"No!" he said, "And I don't plan on it either!"

"Why not?" she asked curiously, and he blushed.

He scrambled, trying to think of an excuse, but before he could her eyes went wide, "Ohmygosh!" she said, "You're gay aren't you? I mean… I heard that you and Jake Rajah had kissed at that party, but I'd figured you were just drunk…"

Dean flushed red, "No!" he said, "Well… yes…"

"Don't worry." Eliza smirked, holding out her hand,"I won't tell anybody about you being gay, as long as you don't tell anybody about this little… event, Deal?"

"Deal." Dean replied, shaking on it.

 

Jo

"Hey hot stuff." Dean greated Jo with a wink.

"No." she replied, "I'm taken, and you're gay. Stop trying."

 

Castiel

"I just don't understand it!" Dean yelled, "Out of all the men and women down in that fucking pit, why the fuck was I the one that got pulled out?!"

"We've been over this," said Castiel stoically, "I raise dyou from perdition because you are a good man, and a good man should not be tortured in hell."

Dean's face went dark, "I'm no good man," he said, "And anybody who says otherwise is either lying or crazy."

"Why would you say such a thing Dean Winchester?" Castiel tilted his head, and Dean's heart fluttered before he berated himself.

"Because," he snarled, "I can't do anything right! I swear, and I drink, I can't protect the ones I love, I started the god-damned apocalypse, and I'm g-" he cut off, hoping that the angel wouldn't know what he'd almost said.

Apparently luck was not on his side though, "Dean," Castiel questioned, "You do not truly believe that my father would condemn you for your sexual orientation do you? My father would not punish you for the way your were created. I have known you were homosexual since I reached into your soul, and it does not bother me. I do not fully understand why you would feel it wrong, as angels have no technical gender, but I assure you I do not feel that it is wrong, and nor do my father or brethren."

Dean gaped, "But-"

"No." said the angel, "No Dean Winchester, I will no longer let you shame yourself for reasons that are as insignificant as they are uncontrollable. You are a good man."

 

Sammy

Sam knew something was off, when not only did Dean let him have the first shower, but also got him a beer after.

"What's wrong," said Sam, "Who did you kill, and who cursed you for it?"

Dean snorted, "Nothing like that Sam… I just wanted to talk to you."

Sam nodded, but still looked nervous, so Dean went on, "I mean… I figured I should tell you… it's just…"

"Get on with it," the taller man snapped, "You're freaking me out man!"

"I'm gay," Dean blurted out, "and I'm dating Cas."

Sam froze, and for a moment Dean was scared, but that fear quickly turned to confusion when his brother burst out laughing.

"You can't," Sam wheezed, "honestly believe that I didn't know that already?"

 

Bobby

Bobby immediately regretted opening the door to Dean's bedroom, when he realized that not only was Dean with Cas, but they apparently weren't as 'just friends' as they claimed to be. 

Dean moaned loudly, not realizing that his father-figure was standing six feet away, and slammed himself down onto Cas's dick again, "Oh Cas," he moaned, "Oh I'm gonna-"

Bobby quickly shut the door again before he was noticed, and stormed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him curiously, and Bobby glared at him.

"New house rule; anybody getting dirty in a less-than-platonic way puts a sock on their door, and I swear if I ever catch you with that Gabriel boy I'm going to castrate the lot of you."

 

END


End file.
